Why?
by snheetah
Summary: Anne Frank's last thoughts when she was alive


**Well this is kind of new from me.**

** This is what I think Anne Frank's thoughts were after her sister died in the Holocaust right in front of her and when she died also. One fact of the camp is also from the book 'Night' by Elie Wiesel.**

**The beginning is from the movie "Diary of a Young Girl" and some scenes are used from the movie too.**

**I'm not sure if some details of the concentration camps are true or not, so if I goofed up something please let me know. I haven't read the whole book so her feelings are based more on the movie than the book.**

* * *

><p>After giving her sister one last gentle push to wake her up, Margot's limp body fell on the ground. Shocked, Anne leaped out of the cot and knelt down before her sister, trying to wake her up. Her sister being dead did not register in her mind. She didn't want to believe it.<p>

"Margot," she softly said as she gently put her hand on her sister's cheek. "Margot," she said one last time as her sister's eyes were shut forever.

A tear escaped from her face and fell on her sister's pale face. Anne looked up at the sky. The sky was grey and cloudy. _At least God is with her _she thought. _God? _was her second thought. If there really was a God why did her sister die in her sleep? Couldn't he have just saved her?

These thoughts were running through her mind. The doors suddenly burst open as a German soldier walked through and looked around. He had a harsh expression on his face. The kind where when you messed with him, you would die. His eyes went to the body of Margot that way lying on the ground with her pale face cupped in Anne's palms.

He motioned for two other soldiers to walk in and take the dead body away. They marched in and they took Margot's body away.

"No," a tiny voice escaped from her as they saw her sister's body, harshly being carried away by the enemy. She wanted to go and attack the soldiers with all of the strength that she had left. If she did, she would die right here.

Their morning routine started once thee soldier gave out his order to them. The women quickly got up on their feet as fast as they could to be inspected. A soldier walked up and down, looking at them closely for any severe case of a disease.

Using his stick, he put it on her face and turned her head to the side. She had developed some scabies on her. The soldier slowly put down his stick and walked over to inspect another woman.

_What have we done to you? _Anne wanted to yell at him. _Why torture us? _

The head solider yelled an order for them to get ready to go to hard hours of work. The women got into a line and marched outside into the cold air. Breakfast was served to them at all, but only a minor portion of food later in the day.

As she was marching, Anne felt sad and enraged. She had nobody around her anymore. Her mind went back to the happier times when she was at home with her mother, sister, grandmother, and her loving father.

She missed him so much. _Pim _she thought of his name that she called him and how she loved his fatherly touch. She missed him for she knew that he was already dead. Thinking back of how the two of them were separated made her enraged.

_Why separate me and my family from each other? What have we done to you? We haven't stolen anything, murdered anyone, no! We were just a peaceful family until **you **tore us apart!_

Her mother, she thought about her mother. Her mother had done everything for her and Anne felt like she hadn't done much to thank her for it. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought about her family while working on the ground while she was on her hands and knees.

She turned her head and caught sight of a huge pile of dead Jews. She them going up in flames. The stench of human flesh made her want to vomit. She leaned her head forward and cried to the cried, for she knew that her sister was being engulfed in those flames.

Her sister. Sure they had their fights most of the time and disagreements but they loved each other. She wished that her sister was still here with her. She wanted her back. Margot was the only person that she could talk to rather than some strangers.

_Why? Why are you doing this to us? What have we done, to make you do this to us? We are not scums we are people like you! We may be different in a way of culture and religion but we are still people! We have our different thoughts on the world and whatnot but we are still people? Is it human to kill other innocent lives? Is it human to torture innocent lives and take them away for some reason that we do not know? Why are you doing this? _

She dug her nails to the earth as if she was trying to strangle the enemy. She had never felt like this before. She wasn't they type of child that thought about violence. Maybe living in an atmosphere filled with violence changed her. She looked at her hands that were colored in brown dirt. Her spirit was turning was black not white. She was getting a throbbing pain from her head. She put her hands on her head and then experienced the coughing sensation.

She put her palms on the dirt and coughed some more. Some saliva hit the earth. The couching suddenly subsided and she took slow deep breaths.

She looked up as a soldier that was holding a barking German dog yelled at her. The dog was staring at her like she was his supper. He threatened to unleash the dog at her. She wanted to live, yet she wanted to be with her sister, mother, father, and her grandmother.

She dug her nails into the dirt again and carried away the pile of dirt. Her long nails were filled with dirt. Not that she cared about it. She kept digging and digging as if she was trying to escape. She wanted to escape from this camp. She wanted to see the sun again and smell the fresh air. She wanted to be with her friends, she wanted to be back in school. She wanted…her family again.

Tears escaped from her eyes as she remembered her memory of watching her sister go up in flames just minutes ago. She cried at imagining her mother dying, she imagined her father suffocating in those gas chambers.

_We're not animals! We're human! Why are you doing this to us? What have we done? If it's an order, then why follow it if you find it so inhuman. You must find it amusing torturing us like animals. You are probably laughing in your soul as you are watching us sweat and die one by one like a flock of severely injured birds._

Another order was called by the head soldier for them to stop. The Jews were heaved up one by one. They went to get their small portion of food that was served. Their food consisted of a small piece of hard bread that was hard to chew and some tea.

Anne remembered sitting with her sister when they were hiding. They were together in the room that they shared doing some geography together until their studying was stopped by a Nazi marching into their room and holding a gun up in her face. Nothing happy came into her mind. She was haunted by the mistreatment and the events that went on in the camps.

_Why treat us like we're animals? We haven't done anything! Why? Why make yourself seem more powerful than others? Why can't we just work together to make the world a better place? Why are you trying to wipe us out from the face of the earth? We were created to be the same and treat each other the same. Why don't you know this? Why are you making us be your slave? Why are we not the same?_

She tried to chew some of her bread but it was useless. She could barely chew. She was shaking and crying at the same time. She could barely swallow for she thought she might choke. She looked at the bread that was clutched in her hand and put it to the ground. She drank the tea for some hydration which was going to be wasted soon by another hard working process until nighttime.

Ready at the order the Jews got back to work. Anne tried to work as fast as possible but her strength was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She experienced another coughing fit, one that hurt her chest. The cough subsiding she got back to work. None of them got a break, not even for a second but it was work, work, work, until they died from it.

After a few hours, the sky changed into a navy blue color. There was no moon out and no stars twinkling. When there were stars, Anne always made a wish for her and her family to be safe and alive after this harsh event was over. No such luck had happened.

The tired Jews walked back into their clustered sleeping building made of wood and went in there to sleep. Anne lay down on the bed that she was sharing with her sister. She felt her presence there spiritually, but she wanted her to be there physically.

_Why take my sister? Why burn her like she is not an important being that was made? She was innocent! I am innocent! My family was INNOCENT! ALL OF US ARE INNOCENT! _

This thought made her head throb. _Not to them _the thought as she slowly shut her eyes to sleep. She couldn't sleep. There were poor Jews coughing all around her.

She looked up to the night sky. She wanted to escape. She wanted to fly to the sky and just escape. She opened her mouth and a loud coughing started to develop, hurting her chest even more. The coughing couldn't stop. She felt her coughing was drowning her, taking her life away from her. She rolled to her side and let out one last cough. She rolled again and stared at the dark blue sky. Her vision was becoming blurry and dark.

_Why?_

Her last thought as her eyes were shut forever.


End file.
